


1000-7

by Talented_but_Lazy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, weird style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talented_but_Lazy/pseuds/Talented_but_Lazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and last time he has to count down by the sevens, and how he taught his favourite toy to do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000-7

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this was entirely thought up and written in the car during a roadtrip from Ohio to South Carolina.

Fingers, toes, fingers.  
Toes fingers toes.  
1000-7?  
Nail in muscle.  
9͙̠̥̖̖̯͈̘ͣ͆̆̿̄ͪ̀8̖̥̮̜̻̠͎ͭ̓̉̒ͮ̀̔̚6͙̩ͩ͊ͯ̌  993  
Helpless.  
8̻̦͇̜̭͆̊ͥ̒ͦ̄̒8̥̘̓̊̒8̩̮͖̹̲̙͊̋̃ ̠̖͚͉̺̅8̻̝8̣̞͎̏͑ͨ1͖̠̪ͭ͋͗ ̄̆ͬ̎̂8͈͍̾ͥͣ̉̍ͧ7̮̓͒̐́͌4͈͕̠ͥ̄ͅ ͓͙͐̈̓8̥ͧͨ̊̚6̯̘̫͕̖̘ͬͬ̄7͚͙̓ ̣̤̝͍̟̦̬8̹̙̮̯̬̤̫̾̂̉6̝̥͎̪̼̫̹̂ͤͨ͆0͗̋́  895  
Pain, screaming pain.  
7͚9̣́0̦̦̞̼̯͚̳ͩ̆̎̆ͪ ̹̟̯̙̞̪̇ͣ̎̌ͥ7̥͔͉͖͖̌͋̅̌͛ͯͫͅ8͇̭͙̹̼ͨ̓̚3̫̙̽̍͒͒̉  797  
Needle in hand.  
6̘̯̽̅̇͂ͤͣ9͗ͬ̐̋2͓̰̠͕̾̅ ̺̝͕ͣ̏6̮͕ͩ͐8͉͍͍̠̲̲ͪ̂̽ͨ̐̃ͩ5̲̟̝̂͑̈̎ͪͤ ̭̩̳̰̆̎6͍̤̻̘̥͓̂ͪ̒ͭ̏7̠̩̮̮̻̯́̿ͭͅ8͙̰̤̻͈  699  
Knuckle crack.  
5̝̟̮͚̞͓͓̰͍̻̰̩̩̖̞͊̓͂5͕̻̱̲̭̲̺̩́͂̓̒̑ͤ̊͐̅̃ͮ̃̏̍̚2͎̫̥͚̫̭̣̲̠̙̠̰̮̳̱̯͌ͭ̑̓̿̑͆̎ͯ̈̚ͅ  594  
Needle in eye.  
4̜̑͌̒̅ͣ̅͂8͇̤ͩ̓ͣ9͇̪̆͋̐͐̈ ̡̹̭͓̻̹̬͕ͭ́ͧ4̣ͣ͌ͧ͌8͓͈͎̤͚̍͋͐̍ͣ̕2̯̇̅͌ͧ͢ ͉̍̆̈́͒ͭ̌̒4̫͈̙̺̾̔͗̓̊͑7ͅ5̘̳̳̬̠̜͋̈́͑̇͞  496  
Ghoul? Human?  
3̝̤ͣ̍́̊̚9̮̞̲̖̙̙ͦͪ̏́̑͆ͧ̚1͙̗̯̙̫͉̚ͅ ̤̻͊̄ͨͯ̿̅̚ͅ3̲̱̦ͪ̀8̜͙̺͉̭͖ͤ̔͆̄ͣ̀4͎͓̞ͭ ̼͕̲̖̠̹̱̱̎3̝͎͈̪̯͓͛̏̍̇̓͐͋7͖̌͊̋ͩͤͩ̄̈́7̙͍̺̦̖͆̍͐̂ ̺͎͓̫̲̪̣̪̄ͭ3͈̜͔̪̣̅ͩ̑͑̆̈́̚7̣̰͚͍̘ͦ͆̈́̆͆0̣͚̩̠̜̞̤̩̣̐̉ͧ̋ͣͩ ͙̮̮̜̘͚̀̅̇̀̾̐3̮̘͎̞̤̳̄̋͑̀̈́6̫̓́ͯ͛ͥ3̜͉̹̺̦̻͗͌ͮ ̳̙̤̫͎̽̈́͐̋͑͋̆ ̣̝̦͈̝̩̪̪̉͌̐̅ͩͤͤ3̮̰̜̹̻͖͂͗̀̾̎͆̚5͉̜̪͊̏̍̈́ͯ̈́̒6̳̣̈́͂ͫͦ ̱͕͉͛͒ ͓̟̐͒̔̔̈3̯͈͚̣͖̲̙̺͓͌͂4̳̙͈̭͍̬̦ͧ̿9̮͔͎̞̬ͩ͌̋̀͊ ͓͓͈̭͉̯̣̹ͭͪ̈̎̂̈ͪ3͉͕͔̤͙̹̂̍̍̓ͮͅ4͙̪̹̆̉ͨ͆́ͣ͊2̣͉̰̖̞͓͉̿̓̾̓ͪ̚ ͎͉̖̝̥́3̟̼͕̭̲̳͖ͣͯͪ̍̈3͙̮͇͕̠ͬ̅̾5̤̮͕͔͗͂̿ͪ͂̋́ͅ ͚̦̟͖̪̈̎̉ͮ3͉̞̣̣̙ͦͧ2̭̠̹̱̠̆̌8̪̣̫̙̮̎̊ͯ̆̒͐͛ ̳͎̤̫ͮ͛̄̈ͥ̐3̻̩̳̘͎̩̲̽̊͑̂ͮ́̒̊2͖̼̹̰͓̠̘̎̈̏ͫ̈̃͒1̫̩̝̖̗ͫ̑ͧ̌̄͗̍͆  398  
Be the one who inflicts pain. Torture.  
He is your plaything.  
You are him.

You are powerful. Strong.  
Crack knuckle.

Fingers toes fingers toes fingers toesfingerstoesfingers  
What is 1000-7?  
Scream in pain. Fill bucket slowly. Feeding time.  
Needle in hand.  
Cackle, needle in eye.  
Laughter, he shakes.

Centipede in hand.  
Centipede in ear.  
Scrittle, scuttle. Does it itch?

Cruel? I'll give you cruel.  
Make a choice.  
ＭＡＫＥ Ａ ＣＨＯＩＣＥ •  
You can't? Both it is, then.

Time to eat.  
Let me eat you,  
why don't you let me eat you?  
ＬＥＴ ＭＥ ＥＡＴ-

Knuckle crack.  
What is one thousand minus seven?  
What is it?

The strong devour the weak.  
**993**  
You are the weak.  
**98 6**  
Screaming pain.  
97 **9**  
He eats you  
9 _72_  
Laughter, you shake.  
**9 65**  
You shrink under him.  
958  
You are alone, again.  
_me? kil?l? the m all, all of them dead, and gone_

Mother? Mother, I'm sorry.  
I can still live, I can still be strong. I just need to eat.  
That's right, (m)eat.  
Eat meat  
Meat to eat  
Eat EatEAT **EATE ATＥＡＴ**

You smell the meat-eat. It comes closer.  
You scramble to stand but crawl.  
Meat laughs. You lunge, it attacks.  
~~Nail~~ Knife in muscle.  
~~Needle~~ Knife in eye.  
Prey kills predator.

You shrink, you bleed, you die.

\-----------13th's Jason;

\---------------------------------------------------Yamori;

Oomori Yakumo-

you are no more.


End file.
